Going Back in Time
by pleaseignoreme9
Summary: Eggman finally won, and his empire flourished. After 100 years, the world lost its freedom. When a girl named Alex travels back 100 years to fix the past, and Sonic thinks that she'll screw their time, can Silver get to the bottom of this mess? plz read and review
1. The plan

Disclaimer: All Sonic characters belong to SEGA. Alexandra, however, belongs to me.

**July 1, 2113**

[A teenage girl is seen floating above the remains of a city. A golden glow surrounds her.]_The world lost its freedom before I was born. A harsh, evil place where we live in a dark cloud. It's hard to survive, and people live without life. When did this happen? Only me and the rest of the rebels know. Ironically, they were the ones who fought this evil long ago._[A robot appeared, causing the girl to create golden winds.] _These robots. They search the streets every day, destroying everything in their path._ "Alex!" the girl heard. [The girl turns around, seeing a two tailed fox.] "Tails! What's going on?" "They've appeared again!" [Alex nods, her golden glow getting brighter, making her speed to the place. Tails suddenly flies right behind her.]_Why is this happening? Well, it's hard to explain this. Well, maybe later on, it'll be easier to explain._

Later...

Alex and Tails arrive at the remains of Station Square. Tons of robots approach a pink hedgehog, who is known to have her hammer with her. "Amy," Alex yells. [Alex's glow flares as she created a shield around Amy.]Tails asked, " Alex, it's dangerous." "I don't care, just get Amy and get back to base now," Alex said. Knowing that it would be impossible to convince her, Tails obeyed. Once Tails and Amy left her sight, Alex said, "You'll never win!" Wave after wave came after her, but one were destroyed. Once she was done, she used her remaining energy to teleport to base.

At the Underground Base...

"You stopped it for now," Alex heard Sonic say. "But they'll just come back. They always do." [Alex punches the wall in anger]_What's the point in all of this? It never ends. If I could travel back 100 years, then I can change..._ "That's it!" Sonic looks at her confused. "What if I can go back 100 years, I can help the past version of you and that can work," Alex says. "I have to say Alex, that's impressive. But a Chaos Emerald would be required," a voice said. "Shadow," Alex said, "I thought I told you to knock it off or I'll have to call you faker." Since he didn't want to hear that annoying nickname, Shadow walked away. "Shadow's right, Alex. You need a Chaos Emerald to go through time," Sonic said, feeling weird because he agreed with Shadow on something. [Alex's golden aura began to flare.] "But I have my necklace," Alex said. (Basically, Alex's necklace is a golden stone that glows when she uses her abilities.) Alex walked to the opposite wall, wrapped her hand around the stone, and whispered, "Chaos Control." Tiny flames appeared to create a portal. "See you later, Sonic," Alex said before jumping into the portal.


	2. A moment in the past

**June 24, 2013 **(Alex's POV)

I landed on top of a building. Looking down, I knew that I found my stop. I noticed a blue blur coming down the street, instantly telling me that was Sonic. I jumped down from the building when I heard a scream. I saw a laser coming out from a giant egg. Wow. It looks like Eggman was really stupid back then. I knew his plan instantly. Eggman was going to use the laser to turn Sonic evil. I teleported to the ship, seeing Eggman laughing like a chicken. "What do think you're doing, Egghead? Aiming for Sonic," I asked. "How did you get here, you little girl," Eggman yelled. I used my psychokinesis to make a little "crash" in the engine. Then, the machine glowed which I used to do. (Usually, if Alex concentrates on a particular item, that item will begin to glow.) I raised my left hand and clenched it. The reaction was shocking to Eggman. The laser just got destroyed. "Well, Eggman, looks like your plan got scrambled. _Worst joke ever. _I jump off the ship, a smirk on my face.

Sonic's POV

Apparently, something happened on Eggman's ship. When I saw a girl falling out of it, I ran as fast as I could when a bright light blinded me. I decided to stop and look up. The girl's outfit seemed different. She had a gold headband, her shoes were similar to mine except they were blue and they had a platinum buckle. I suddenly saw gold winds on the ground forming some sort of Extreme Gear. The mysterious girl landed on the board and did the craziest thing ever. She rocketed off into the air and rode along Eggman's ship. She jumps off her board and began to skydive, heading towards me. I saw the golden winds form another board. To be honest, that was an amazing trick. She landed on the board, smirking. "Now that was amazing," the girl said. "So, how are you doing that trick," I girl replied, "That is classified. Now tell me, do you have the seven rings?" _What rings, _I thought.

"Whatever. Anyway, I guess I better get going," the mysterious girl said. _Although that sounded familiar. _


	3. Anger and Running Doesn't Solve Anything

Disclaimer: All Sonic characters belong to SEGA.

* * *

Alex's POV

This is ridiculous. The seven world rings are needed to save the world. When I was little, robots killed my family. That gave me a reason to do this mission. _I wish I could find… _I never finished the thought because someone crashed into me. What I find ironic is that I ditched him five minutes ago. "Well, it appears that I'm caught," I said sarcastically, teleporting behind Sonic. I blasted him and he landed on the ground. "Now I will ask you one more time, do you have the seven world rings," I asked angrily. A black aura surrounded me, turning my clothes black. Damn it! I hate it when my anger gets out of control. "No way. Why would I have them," Sonic asked. Sonic suddenly went wide-eyed when he saw me.

Sonic POV's

This girl just has surprises for me. Her hair became bluish-black, her shoes stayed the same, but what disturbed me was the eyes. I literally saw the pupils and the irises' disappear. I noticed that there were black symbols on her hands. Seeing this, I suddenly ran to Tails' workshop. Little did I know that the girl was after me running half of my speed.

Tails' Workshop… ( Silver's POV)

Tails called me to help on an invention he was making. I was about to enter the workshop when Sonic came to me. Then, I felt a large amount of negative energy. I was about to ask Sonic when I realized that I couldn't move. Someone came up to us and said, "Well, two for one. Now blue hedgehog, where are the rings," the girl asked. "I don't have them," Sonic asked. That was when I felt negative energy coming from Sonic. His eyes suddenly became pools of white, while his arms, legs, and fur became pitch-black. "So, you decided to show up Dark Sonic. No matter, though. I can just boost my power," the girl said. And with that, she changed. The symbols on her hands became red, her eyes regained their irises' and pupils, but the eyes had bright crimson irises. Her outfit became a dark crimson color, while her hair became orange reddish.

* * *

It's a battle between Dark Sonic and Possessed Alex. Who will win?


	4. Possessed vs Dark

Normal POV

Alex levitated herself into the air while creating a thin, red blade. "Raging Blade," Possessed Alex said, throwing the blade at a speed that Dark Sonic couldn't even dodge. In a split second, Dark Sonic felt tons of electricity coursing through him, making him weaker. "You can't beat me! It's no use," Alex yelled as she glowed a dark red. Silver looked at Dark Sonic and realized that Alex had telekinesis like him. Dark Sonic was lifted up into the air and was suddenly thrown deep into the ground. "This will not end well," Silver said. Then, a voice was heard. _"Silver, listen. Possessed Alex is powerful when her desire is to kill her enemy. You need to throw her off." _Listening to the mysterious voice, Silver threw a car at Alex, causing her to lose her Possessed form. Sonic climbed out of the crater now that he finally calmed down. "Thank you. For a moment, I thought my possessed self would kill you. Anyway, my name is Alex," Alex said. A chicken-like laugh was heard.

Alex's POV

Are you fucking kidding me?! Eggman has perfect timing, I'll admit. Eggman threw an energy ball at us and we got separated. I saw Silver and Sonic laying on the ground unconscious. I looked at Eggman with a lot hatred in my eyes. "So what's a little girl like you going to do now," Eggman asked tauntingly. So much rage, hatred, and sadness filled me so quickly I felt a lot power flowing through me.

* * *

Sounds like Alex getting angry again? Eggman's in for a huge amount of pain. That is if he feels any. I mean seriously, does he actually feel anything?


	5. The Truth About the Girl

Sonic's POV

I managed to gain consciousness after the blast. I saw Alex with a fiery aura as hatred, anger, and sadness burned in her eyes. Seven rings appeared around her and… wait a minute. _The seven world rings from the Arabian Nights! How is it possible?_ The rings of Sadness, Rage and Hatred entered her and she started to scream. Her clothes, shoes and hair turned indigo while her skin became pale, almost white. Once more, I see her eyes disappear. The rings of Wishes and Joy went around her ankles while the rings of Prayers and Pleasure went around her wrists. "Now you'll see that no one is allowed to mess with me!" Alex yelled. Eggman started to charge up an energy orb while she doing some sort of spin dash. The moment Eggman released his attack, Alex yelled, "Speed Break!" _Hey! Now she sounds like me when I was fighting against Alf-Layla-wa-Layla. _She punched the energy orb back, saying, "I'm very powerful, now you know. But I am dangerous as well, so you better leave now." Eggman left since his weapons and robots got messed up. Alex began to descend to the ground, exhausted. "Alright, it's time for me to drop the human act," I heard her say before I blacked out.

Alex's POV

A light blue aura surrounded me when I regained my hedgehog form. I was finally glad to be back to normal. A slight groan was heard from Silver. I walked over to him and took off my necklace. I remembered reading some book that said something about… I can't seem to remember. The yellow gem shone beautifully before it was absorbed into Silver's body. _There we go. Silver should feel more powerful when he awakens. _I took one last look at the hedgehogs before speeding off.

* * *

If you guys made it this far, then listen up! **All Sonic related characters belong to SEGA!  
**THAT'S THE LAST TIME I'LL SAY THAT!


	6. Alex helps, then goes Possessed

**Disclaimer: Will you guys get it through your head?! I'm already annoyed enough!**

* * *

Two hours later… (Normal POV)

Silver wakes up to find that not only that Alex was gone, but that a new energy was flowing through him. _Where did this energy come from? This is so weird, _Silver thought. He looked at Sonic, waiting for him to wake up. Sonic woke up saying something. "I think that girl is trying to screw this timeline," Sonic said. "What do you mean, Sonic? I mean, I know that I screwed up that time, but that doesn't mean that Alex will do the same," Silver said, feeling an unknown presence suddenly. Sonic sensed something as well and ran towards Station Square.

Alex's POV

Why do I feel danger approaching? I suddenly sped to Station Square, seeing that Eggman is doing another stupid plan. I suddenly saw a black blur heading to the egg-shaped ship as well as a blue blur heading towards it as well. _There goes Sonic and Shadow. Wait… Those names… They sound familiar somehow… _The army of robots started to close in on me. I closed my eyes and I began to glow. "Psycho Shockwave," I said as golden waves expanded from me and took out every robot. "Well, I guess it's time to help them." I teleported to the ship to see Sonic and Shadow being overwhelmed by countless robots. _And yet Eggman is still laughing like a chicken, _I thought while trying to tune out the chicken-like laughter from Eggman. "Hey! You forgot about me," I yelled. I looked at the robots as they had a gold aura around them. I concentrated on throwing them at Eggman which it actually happened, causing Sonic to laugh extremely hard and Shadow to smirk. "Why you little…" Eggman never got to finish that sentence as I blasted the control panel. I looked at Shadow and Sonic and told them to run. At first they refused, until my eyes disappeared out of anger. Sonic instantly ran out, Shadow closely behind him. My eyes reappeared and I formed my Gear while a gold headband formed on my head. I hopped on it and rode to the exit. I wanted to perform my trick, so I jumped the moment my board came in contact with the sun. My board disappeared and I became a red streak as the energy I used to form my Gear enveloped me.

Silver's POV

I was in Station Square when I saw a red streak in the air. The weird energy I kept feeling somehow made me see Alex. I noticed that she was heading to the forest. So I ran as I could to the forest to see something I regret. Alex was standing up with crimson eyes as her fur became blood red. She looked at me with an evil grin on her face. "Well, you came. I'm going to guess that you're here to stop me," 'Alex' said. I recognized that form and it still sent chills down my spine. "Well, I guess I have to," I said. "You can't hurt me now. I'm now immune to your abilities and you don't have the Chaos Emeralds," Possessed Alex said. _If her Possessed form is immune, then how do I attack her? I could use the Chaos Emeralds to go Super, but only Sonic and Shadow know where they are. What am I going to do?_

* * *

Possessed Alex is back! And Silver isn't powerful to stop her. Oh no. How many of you would guess instantly that something bad could happen?


	7. Darkspine vs Possessed

Disclaimer: You've got to f***ing kidding me right!

* * *

Normal POV

It only took ten seconds for Silver to lose the fight. Possessed Alex just launched Silver into the air just by landing an uppercut on him. Silver ended up landing on top of two certain hedgehogs (one of them wanted to Chaos Spear him). "What the hell happened to you, Silver," Sonic asked. "Mystery girl went into killer mode. And now she's immune to all of my attacks," Silver managed to gasp out. Two sudden beams came out of nowhere and paralyzed Sonic and Shadow. Silver turned around to see Possessed Alex with an evil grin on her face. The way she spoke made his blood run cold. "Don't you get it, Silver? In a matter of days, the world will end! And no one can stop it," Alex says as she dived towards Silver. Silver managed to dodge at the last second before he ended up like his two counterparts. Silver wanted to fight back, but he felt drained somehow. The last thing he thought was what she meant before collapsing and blacking out.

* * *

**June 30, 2012**(Silver's POV)

It's been six days after that attack. _Silver, there isn't much time! After one is defeated, another one replaces it but is much stronger. The world rings are needed to save the world. Ask Sonic about them. He knows. _That voice. I only heard it when something bad would happen. I saw Sonic run by, almost knocking me back. I used my psychic abilities to stop him. It was only then he stopped and waited. "What are the-," I barely finished my sentence because Eggman's ship came back. A red streak came and destroyed it. In fact, the only thing that was proof was red lines covering every inch. "Sonic! If you may have already seen this, this means that Eggman is no more. I'm an enemy now, so powerful that your weak brother Tails would die in an instant!" It all made sense that time. Eggman is gone for good, and Possessed Alex is replacing him, but she's stronger. I looked at Sonic as he started to change. His fur turned indigo as his arms became pale. His eyes disappeared, gold rings were around his wrists and ankles, and his shoes and gloves disappeared while two white stripes ran up his upper and lower middle quills. He also gained a fiery aura. "Alex, you may have the rings, but that won't mean they won't feel my emotions." Sonic's voice changed. It was demonic, but it maintained his tone. "Darkspine Sonic, do you think you're a match for me," 'Alex' said before she and Sonic engaged their battle.

* * *

Darkspine Sonic vs. Possessed Alex. Can Possessed Alex be defeated?


	8. A New Form for Silver

Disclaimer: You already know.

* * *

Normal POV

'Alex' threw many electric balls at Darkspine which he dodged until the last five hit him square in the chest. Darkspine felt so much electricity coursing through him, he thought he couldn't move. The electricity wore off and Darkspine used his spiritual energy to perform Time Break. Everything began to slow down, and 'Alex' sent whirlpools at him. He dodged each and every one of them. Both he and 'Alex' fought for a while. Silver started to worry because of what 'Alex' told him. _"She's immune to every attack that Sonic can throw at her. But she's isn't to mine. She's grown stronger now and I don't have the Chaos Emeralds. _'Alex' spin dashed into Darkspine, causing him to become normal and falling to the ground. "Silver, please stop her," Sonic said before blacking out once more.

Silver's POV

So many emotions flooded my system, but only three stood out the most: anger, hatred, sadness. I was angry at Alex because she knocked Sonic out… again.

I hated the way Alex was about to destroy this world.

I was upset that one of my friends was lying unconscious in front of me.

I suddenly felt my emotions become power. Seven rings appeared around me. Only three of them went inside me while the other four surrounded me. _These must the seven World Rings that the mysterious voice told me about. _That was when I started to scream.

Normal POV

Silver continued to scream as transformed. His fur darkened until it was grey. A single aqua line ran up through pot-like quills. His pupils and irises disappeared. His boots and gloves disappeared, the Rings of Wishes and Pleasure were around his wrists while the Rings of Prayers and Joy were around his ankles. 'Alex' was taken by surprise when she saw this. Silver had a flaming aura like Darkspine Sonic, but it was aqua instead. "Alex, if you want destroy this world, then you'll have to fight against me," Darkspine Silver said. 'Alex' smirked. "Alright then, but don't expect that I'll go easy on you."


	9. The Downfall of Possessed Alex

Normal POV

'Alex' started off with throwing seven orbs, each one a different color: blue, purple, red, green, yellow, cyan, and white. "Color Clone," 'Alex' said as the seven orbs became Alex clones. _Grab the yellow clone! _If Darkspine Silver did focus on what he was told to do, he would've noticed the similarities to the mysterious voice and Possessed Alex. The moment he made contact with the yellow clone, the other clones disappeared and Possessed Alex held her head in pain. _Now's your chance! Throw a Psychic Knife at her! _When the Psychic Knife formed, it had a yellow tint in it. Silver threw it at 'Alex', making her lose focus until she screamed loud enough that if you were watching the fight you'll be deaf. Red smoke came out of her mouth as her Possessed form disappeared. She fell to the ground but the red smoke still lingered. "Silver, you freed me from my captivity." The smoke formed Possessed Alex once more but something was different. She had wings(the wings that Solaris phase 2 had)that had a small orb on each end of the wing and a medium-sized orb in between them and about 10 feet from Possessed Alex's head. The orb began to glow as an electric ball grazed Silver's shoulder. Silver began to lose his Darkspine form and fell to the ground. _Silver, listen to me. Summon the Red World Ring to you. It'll defeat Possessed Alex. _

Silver's POV

It hit me. The voice is Alex. Well, the positive side of her. I summoned the Red World Ring. The ring began to glow as Possessed Alex began to fade. "Silver, I will return. You'll know soon," Possessed Alex said, her voice echoing away. Her form sunk through the ground and disappeared forever. The seven World Rings left me and entered Alex's body. She began to stir, quickly apologizing about everything. "So, we're good," Alex said. "Yeah, we're good," I replied. A gold headband formed on her head as a gold Gear formed next to her. She hopped on it, saying, "Trust me, Silver. The next adventure could be around the corner." With that, she left, leaving a cyan trail behind.

* * *

That's the end of this story. An epilouge will be posted after this.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue (Alex's POV)

I was riding through Mystic Ruins when someone stopped me. "Jet the Hawk," I growled. He, Wave, and Storm were cryogenically frozen in this time like the rest the rebellion in the future. When I saved them, they disappeared, never to be seen. Obviously, I knew that they died in the future. "You think you the fastest thing on a Gear? Try to beat me," Jet challenged, sounded a bit cocky. "Alright, let's go," I said as Jet and I sped off. I saw a ramp up ahead. When I jumped, my Gear turned red. The moment I landed, my Gear turned cyan. I sped toward the finish line where I saw Wave and Storm. " I guess I win. Sorry, Jet," I said, smirking at the fact that Jet lost to a girl. I continued riding, trying to reach my destination.


End file.
